This protocol is to determine if ASA classification or specific risk factors can be used as predictors of the occurrence of complications within the first twenty four hours after laparoscopic cholecystectomy, to determine if it can be performed on an outpatient basis and to develop a stratification scheme using preoperative/perioperative variables to determine the length of postoperative monitoring needed to identify immediate postoperative complications which will be used to develop a large scale outpatient trial to identify the predictors.